There is always hope
by Anarane Narmolanya
Summary: A father despairs in the face of his son's anguish after suffering the worst crime


Title: 'There is always hope'

Author: Anarane Narmolanya

Type: FCS

Genre: General, angst

Characters: Thranduil, Legolas (no incest or slash)

Warning: implications of rape (nothing explicit)

Rating: PG-13 to a certain extent

Timeline: Post-War

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters or make a profit.

Beta: The amazing melusine

Summary: A father despairs in the face of his son's anguish after suffering the worst crime.

Author's note: This story contains images on .com. The images/ manips have been designed personally and represent how I would view certain characters and parts of the palace of Mirkwood.

Silence.

The old king's eyes rose from the blank parchment to the spitting fire in the hearth. The yellow, red and orange of the flames soothed the unsettled warrior and roused the father.

Silence.

It had been so for hours. The air was heavy with grief and pain, insecurity and doubt. The great palace was shrouded in darkness since the return of its sons.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

"Sire." Thranduil raised his head at the entrance of his steward.

"Aye, Bainion, I am almost finished with this correspondence, then I will join you for luncheon," the king chuckled. When Bainion did not join him in their usual jest, Thranduil's brows drew together. "Is something wrong?"

"Lord Galanír and Lord Legolas are home."

Thranduil smiled as he rose. "That is great news!" he exclaimed as he walked towards the door, but Bainion blocked his path.

"Nay, my Lord."

Thranduil's smile faded. He probed the bonds with his children and dread settled in his stomach.

"Legolas," he gasped. Thranduil pushed past his friend and rushed to the healing halls. Upon seeing his frantic king, an apprentice alerted the head healer. Curuanu straightened as Thranduil burst into the chamber and the colour drained from the king's face. "Valar"

He had never witnessed his sons in such disarray. His eldest, Galanír, sat huddled near the bed where Legolas lay; his warrior garb smeared with blood and dirt. Legolas was still and unaware of the hand clutching his own or the healer tending his back. "What happened here?" he boomed.

"My Lord, be calm" Curuanu soothed as Legolas whimpered.

"Galanír?"

Galanír raised his tear stained face and Thranduil's breath caught. "Nay," he whispered. The huge king lowered himself to his knees beside the bed and grasped Legolas' free hand, looking over his son's beaten face. "Legolas," he whispered.

Galanír straightened and brushed at his tears, before rising to his feet.

"Adar."

Thranduil looked at his oldest son.

"Go, my Lord," Curuanu whispered. "We will keep him sedated for a while."

Thranduil rose to his feet and brushed his hand over his son's hair before reluctantly following Galanír towards his study.

Galanír poured himself and his father a goblet of wine before moving to sit before the fire. The king slowly walked over and sat opposite his son, his palms moist and his pulse racing. He impatiently allowed Galanír a few moments to gather himself.

"Adar, what was Legolas doing alone in the woods?" Thranduil frowned.

"He is on leave, Galanír, I allowed him to spend a few days camping. He was restless at home."

Galanír closed his eyes. "There was a mistake in the arrangement of the arrangement; a part of the woods remained unprotected."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we had intruders, Adar!" Galanír snapped "Human swine! A band of thieves and criminals, recently escaped from Laketown cells, deemed it acceptable to penetrate our borders!" Galanír rose to his feet and began to pace angrily, reminding the king of a caged lion. "The fortune of Oropher is hereditary. Legolas was exactly in the line of the bandits!"

"He should have had time to escape at least."

"There were six hounds and twelve men, each military trained. Legolas was swimming in the river; they took his weapons and ambushed him when he left the water. I know not whether he sensed something. Fortunately, we were patrolling the area. I do not understand why Legolas would not have felt the presence of the men!"

"He has been distracted of late; I believe it is the sickness of the sea"

Galanír rubbed his brow. "They hurt him adar... they-" Thranduil swallowed thickly. "He is fading, Adar, they have broken his spirit" Galanír's eyes filled with tears and he looked away from his father's piercing gaze. "I cannot tell you how we found him... it... it is too much. We are going to lose him, Adar"

Thranduil shook his head. "Nay, this... this cannot be happening. Not... not my son, not my Legolas."

Galanír rose to his feet and looked into the fire for a few seconds before hardening, his expression unreadable. He looked into his father's disbelieving, heartbroken eyes.

"Forgive me, adar" he whispered before taking his leave.

Thranduil crumbled; pain seized his heart, squeezing like a cruel vice and his breath abruptly left his lungs.

"Thranduil" Thranduil looked up at the soft murmur just as Bainion lowered himself to his knees and pressed a warm cup into his hands. "Drink this" The king did so, a light tremble wracking his form, his eyes vacant as he stared into the fire.

"Bainion... Bainion, tell me what to do," he whispered, looking pleadingly into his old friend's eyes.

Bainion reached out and rested his hand atop the king's shoulder. "You must be strong Thranduil, Legolas and Galanír need you to be strong"

"How can I be strong when my son lies fading? Defiled in his own home. What sin has he committed?" Bainion closed his eyes. "No parent should bury their child, Bainion; this family can withstand no more misery."

Bainion covered his friend's hands with his own. "Go to him mellon nin, you may have the power yet to keep his spirit grounded... and if not, spend this precious time with your son" (My friend)

Thranduil rose to his feet, strengthened his resolve and returned to the healing halls, only to be greeted by Curuanu.

"My Lord, we are moving prince Legolas to his rooms. His wounds are not mortal, but there is evidence that-" Thranduil raised his hand.

"I know, Curuanu." Thranduil took a deep breath. "How much time?" Curuanu looked at him with regret.

"I know not, my Lord, forgive me. He may find the will to remain, but it is unlikely"

"There may be hope yet, Curuanu" Thranduil stated with conviction as a small party of healers exited the chamber carrying his youngest son on a pallet. Legolas lay cold, pale and motionless, the only sign of existence being the minute rise and fall of his chest. Thranduil brushed his fingers against his son's cheek and the lines upon Legolas' brow eased. "Lothron ennas na estel" (There may be hope)

~~~ End of Flashback ~~~

"Ada!" Thranduil started as a wail of terror penetrated the eerie silence. He immediately leapt to his feet, his youngest son's distress enveloping him. He stepped into the hall as Galanír exited Legolas' sleeping chamber in naught but his sleeping trousers.

"Legolas, he-"

"I will watch over Legolas from now Galanír, you did well." Galanír nodded reluctantly. Despair and fear consumed the prince and he regarded his father anxiously. Thranduil ran his hand over his son's hair. Galanír looked over his father's face. "Legolas should sail to Valinor adar" he whispered and the king looked away.

"I know and he will do so. I will not allow Legolas to fall, Galanír; we will not lose another loved one to the darkness of this world. I refuse to allow it to win."

Galanír reached out and squeezed his father's arm. "I have always admired your strength and will Adar; I can only hope you will succeed."

"I will." Thranduil entered Legolas' rooms to find his son flailing restlessly, caught in the throes of a nightmare. The king lit the candle beside the bed before sitting upon it. "Legolas... Legolas" he shook the prince until he started awake, panting in fear. Wide, blue eyes met his own and Thranduil cupped his son's face. "Na sîdh ion nin, it was just a nightmare. You are safe." (Be at peace my son)

"Ada?"

Thranduil pressed a kiss to Legolas' brow and the prince closed his eyes.

"Shh, my pride, it was a nightmare. You see?" He looked towards the candlelight and Legolas followed his gaze. "There is always light in the darkness ion nin... always" Legolas closed his eyes and Thranduil brushed away his tears. "I will not allow you to leave us Legolas. Lothron na pânte estel" he whispered. (There is always hope)

"Lothron na pânte estel" Legolas repeated.

~~~ The end ~~~

Galanír – radiant male

Bainion – fair son

Curuanu- skilled male


End file.
